Yusei enfermo
by V3G3T4
Summary: [One-shot] Yusei se enferma y Aki tendrá que cuidarlo hasta que se recupere. Mientras esto sucede Yusei decide confesarle a Aki lo que el siente por ella, pero las palabras le fallan y Aki queda confundida y pensativa pensando que le diría otra cosa. Mal summary u.u pasen y lean adentro.


Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Este fic lo hago con la intención de acer una historia bonita y romántica (cosa que no paso en la serie u.u)

(n/a) las palabras entre paréntesis serán las notas del autor. (interrupciónes o aclaraciones)

"lindo" las palabras entre comillas serán los pensamientos de los personajes.

**One-Shot YuAki**

**Yusei enfermo**

Aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada. Todos dormían tranquilos hasta que un extraño sonido se escucho en la casa. (Con la casa me refiero al taller donde tenían las D-weel y todo eso)

–¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Aki despertando repentinamente. (Aki creo que nunca durmió en esa casa pero en esta historia si lo hara)

El ruido se volvió a escuchar de nuevo, lo cual despertó a los demás miembros del team 5D's y salieron a ver que pasaba.

*Cof cof*

–¿Quien esta tosiendo tanto? – dijo Aki un tanto preocupada.

De repente se abre una de las puertas de las habitaciones revelando a Crow

–¿Aki tu también escuchaste el ruido?

En ese momento se abre otra puerta de donde sale Bruno.

–¿Sera Jack o Yusei? – pregunta Bruno interrumpiendo.

–Déjame ver... – Crow abre la puerta de la habitación de Jack, pero Jack estaba tranquilo durmiendo – creo que es Yusei, Jack está demasiado tranquilo – afirmó Crow.

–¿Yusei? – pregunto Aki al oir el nombre de Yusei.

–Si, ¿puedes ir a echar un vistazo tu? realmente estoy agotado y quiero seguir durmiendo.

–Esta bien Crow, yo me encargo.

Crow y Bruno se van a seguir descansando dejando sola a Aki, quien se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de Yusei.

–¿Yusei? – pregunta Aki golpeando lo puerta y entrando al mismo tiempo.

Yusei estaba cubierto con dos mantas gruesas y unas gotas de sudor caían de su frente

–¿Yusei? ¿Yusei?

–*cof cof* – Yusei tosia de nuevo, no decia ninguna palabra y tenia los ojos cerrados comenzando a toser de nuevo.

–¡¿Yusei?! – decia Aki un poco precupada tomándolo del brazo.

–Aki... ¿Aki que pasa? – pregunto Yusei abriendo lentamente los ojos y reconociendo a Aki.

–Despertaste, Yusei.

–¿Qué pasa? *cof cof*

–Eso es lo que pasa Yusei, tienes tos y parece bastante fuerte.

–Estoy bien *cof cof*

–¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua o jugo?

–¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua?

–Claro.

Aki se va por un momento y no paso mucho para que regresara con el vaso de agua y un termómetro.

–Toma – dijo Aki dándole el agua a Yusei.

–Gracias – agradeció Yusei bebiendo el agua.

–Tómate la temperatura Yusei – dijo Aki dándole el termómetro.

–Esta bien – dijo Yusei agarrando el termómetro.

Luego de unos minutos el termómetro comenzó a sonar y Yusei le entrego el termómetro a Aki.

–A ver cuánto – dijo Aki mirando el termómetro – umm… es una fiebre alta 38.7 C° ¿te duele algo Yusei?

–Bueno, me duele la cabeza y siento que me raspa un poco la garganta.

–Ya veo… espérame un momento.

Aki salió un momento y regresó con unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y otro vaso con agua.

–Te traje estas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza – dijo Aki entrando a la habitación.

–¿No debería comer algo antes de tomar una? – interrumpió Yusei mientras que Aki le daba una pastilla.

–Tienes razón, me olvidé de eso, te prepararé una sopa ¿si?

–Está bien... Aki – dijo Yusei agarrando a Aki de la mano y algo sonrojado – gracias por preocuparte por mi.

–Para eso están los amigos Yusei – dijo Aki un poco sonrojada.

_"¿Por qué me siento tan mal al decir eso? claro Yusei jamás sentiría algo mas por mi"_

Si, tienes razón y por cierto, lamento haberte despertado tan temprano – dijo Yusei al ver el reloj que marcaba las 6:00am.

_"Solo un amigo… es obvio Aki nunca sentiría algo mas por mí, ella solo me ve como un amigo..."_

–No te preocupes por eso, en este momento es mas importante tu salud. Bueno ire hacerte la sopa, ya vuelvo.

–Si, esta bien Aki.

Aki se retira a la cocina a prepararle la sopa a Yusei.

–*cof cof* me duele mucho la cabeza y cada vez me duele más la garganta – se decia Yusei asi mismo.

–Yusei te traje la sopa y un poco de jugo.

–Gracias Aki.

Yusei se come la sopa y tomó una pastilla.

–¿Te parece bien si tratas de dormir un poco?

–Si, supongo que puedo intentarlo, ya no me duele tanto la garganta ni la cabeza, casi no pude dormir.

En ese momento eran las 6:30am y de pronto se ollen unos pasos subiendo las escaleras.

–¿Como te sientes Yusei? – dijo Crow entrando a la habitación.

–Estoy un poco mejor Crow, gracias por preocuparte y perdón seguro que también te desperté antes – dijo Yusei con la mirada baja.

–No te preocupes Yusei, también eres un ser humano y puedes enfermarte en cualquier momento – dijo el pelinaranja Crow.

–Bueno, me voy a trabajar, por cierto Jack ya se fue a desperdiciar dinero tomando café, pero dijo que cuando volviera te traería un poco de té. Será mejor que no te vayas a salir de esa cama Yusei – dijo Crow marchandose

–Aun tienes un poco de fiebre – dijo Aki poniendo su mano en la frente de Yusei – trata de dormir – dijo la pelirroja Aki agarrando un pañuelo húmedo y colocándolo en la frente de Yusei.

–Está bien, Aki – dijo Yusei cerrando sus ojos quedándose dormido.

–¿Porque es tan lindo? – decia Aki sonrojada observando el rostro de yusei mientras dormia – debí haberme dado cuenta que él se sentía mal desde hace unos días.

– _**FLASHBACK –**_

Yusei está trabajando en su D-Wheel, Bruno estaba mejorando un programa y Aki estaba sentada en una silla leendo el periodico.

–¿Entonces si ponemos esto, debería acelerar más? – le pregunta Yusei a Bruno.

–Si, al hacer esto le permitirá a tu D-wheel acelerar más y deberías ser capaz de atravesar las primeras curvas – decía Bruno respondiendo.

*cof cof* Yusei de la nada comenzó a toser algo fuerte, Aki se levanta y se le acerca para ver si se encontraba bien.

–¿Yusei te encuentras bien?

–Si, no te preocup-*cof cof*

–Deberias descansar un poco, vamos yo te llevaré a tu habitación.

– _**FIN FLASHBACK –**_

Aki se quedo pensando en otras cosas más y luego se fue a hacer otras cosas mientras Yusei dormía. Llegaron las 6:00pm y Aki volvió con Yusei

–¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo Aki sentandose en una orilla de la cama.

–Si, ahora casi no me duele la cabeza y dormir me ayudo bastante.

–Que bueno, casi no tosiste en todo el día.

–Ya veo... Aki, te molestaría si yo...

–¿Que pasa? – dijo ella mirándo a Yusei confundida.

–Quería decirte que yo... quería decirte que me gustaría tomar un poco de agua – dijo Yusei sonrojado.

–¿Eh? claro te traeré un poco enseguida – dijo Aki retirándose a la cocina.

_"POR DIOS SOY EL IDIOTA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO. No puedo creerlo, y tanto que habia practicado esta tarde, pero estoy dicidido, cuando regrese se lo dire._

Aki mientras estaba llenando un vaso con agua en la cocina.

_«Por qué pensé que me diría otra cosa? admito que mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido, aunque bueno yo soy la tonta por creer que Yusei me diría algo como "me enamore de ti" o un "tu me gustas"»_

–¿Por qué siento mi mano fría? – dijo Aki mirando su mano y viendo el vaso desbordando agua – ¡ah por dios tengo que concentrarme, no puedo ser tan torpe como para no poder llenar un vaso! listo ahora a llevárselo a Yusei.

Aki vuelve con Yusei, mientras que ambos se regañaban mentalmente, uno por qué no pudo decir lo que quería y el otro por creer que diría algo que no dijo.

–Te traje el agua Yusei – dijo Aki entregándole el agua a Yusei.

–Gracias – dijo Yusei mientras ponía el vaso en una mesita – Aki...

–¿Eh, que pasa?

_"Si no hago esto ahora, me arrepentiré después" _

–Aki tengo algo importante que decirte y sé que no es el mejor momento pero no puedo esperar mas.

–¿Que cosa Yusei? – dice Aki un tanto confundida.

–Aki, me enamore de ti – dijo Yusei con la cara roja – se que esto es muy repentino, pero necesito que lo sepas ¡tu me gustas mucho! ¡no aguantaba ningún segundo mas, debía decirtelo ya!

–Yusei yo... – dijo Aki en voz baja bajando su mirada.

Yusei interpreto mal el gesto de la pelirroja.

_"Lo sabia, soy un idiota y por esta idiotez perdere su linda amistad. No se lo que aria sin ella. No se lo debía haber dicho aun, debi de conquistarla primero y luego..."_

Mientras Yusei pensaba en varias cosas con la mirada baja Aki lo interrumpe.

–Yusei yo tambien me enamore de ti, siempre lo e estado desde el primer dia que te conocí en lo copa fortuna, ¿lo recuerdas?

Yusei al escuchar esto de la pelirroja rápidamente levanto la vista y en su cara ya no se veía tristeza, sino alegría.

–¡¿Claro, como olvidarlo?! – dijo Yusei sonriendo alegre – sinceramente yo creí que tú no te fijarías en mi, y que solo me veías como un amigo.

–¿Y porque pensaste eso? gracias a ti e superado muchos obstáculos y pues... – decia Aki sonrojada

–¿Aki te puedo besar? – dijo Yusei que tambien estaba sonrojado.

Aki solo asintio y así ambos unen sus labios en un muy tierno beso, que comienza a transformarse en uno muy apasionado, donde Yusei pidió entrada a la boca de Aki iniciándose una guerra por el dominio la cual gano Yusei, pero al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse.

–Te amo mi linda rosa, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

–¡Claro! – dicho esto se vuelven a besar por un momento, pero Yusei se separa un poco.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Aki no debi hacerlo, creo que te contagie el resfriado.

–¡Pero lo hicimos y no me arrepiento de nada!

–Te amo mi linda rosa – dijo Yusei sonriendo para luego besarse de nuevo.

A la semana se puede ver a una Aki con tos muy fuerte y dolores de cabeza.

–Creo que ahora es mi turno de cuidarte. **FIN.**

•

•

•

** ¿Les gusto? este one–shot es el primero que ago, lo ise entre ratos y pues... espero hacer otros mas adelante, en fin... espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews no me enojo :D**

**Sayonara minna ^_^**


End file.
